


houses with water stained walls

by pearlselegancies



Series: heroes of olympus rewrite au [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Found Family, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, hazel is mortal in this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: "You ok?" Jason's voice is quiet, soothing like the lullabies Hazel's mother used to sing to her late at night. Hazel shrugs, tears pricking in her eyes as she fiddles with a twisted section of hair.- a hazel and jason friendship fic set in my rewrite au.
Relationships: Jason Grace & Hazel Levesque
Series: heroes of olympus rewrite au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721266
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	houses with water stained walls

**Author's Note:**

> so in my rewrite au, hazel is mortal but was blessed by hecate as a baby, so she can see through the mist. her mom gets sick about a year before this takes place, and sends her to go live at new rome with a family friend who is a champion of vesta - hence why she knows about demigods and all that jazz. she is one of the six needed for the prophecy as a result of her ability to see through the mist similar to rachel in botl. 
> 
> dedicated to the amazing people in the negroid united discord server for black pjo fans. ily all so much.

"You ok?" Jason's voice is quiet, soothing like the lullabies Hazel's mother used to sing to her late at night. Hazel shrugs, tears pricking in her eyes as she fiddles with a twisted section of hair. _"I miss home. Not the streets but San Francisco. Camp Jupiter."_

Jason nods with a hum, and Hazel looks at him. "I know the feeling kiddo." And almost immediately, Hazel feels like an ass. Jason was gone for eight months. The gods playing chess with his life once again. Of course he knew the feeling.  
  
_"I'm so sor-"_  
  
"Don't apologize." Jason cuts her off halfway through her half assed attempt to apologize. He runs a hand through his short blonde hair, his eyes resting on the horizon.  
  
The sun is setting as they loom over clear blue waters, and it's been one of the hardest days for everyone on the Argo II. Monster attacks and just in general bad luck have made the last 24 hours suck.  
  
Jason, in spite of it all, just smiles at Hazel before speaking. "I managed to find my way home. So will you. I know it." Hazel nods, rolling up the sleeves of her thin yellow cardigan. _"Yeah. I will."_  
  
And truthfully, she doesn't believe it, but the way Jason smiles almost makes her want too. And in many ways, that's all Hazel needs.


End file.
